1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communications systems, and more particularly, packet communications systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a packet-based communications system, a packet is a bundle of data organized in a particular format for transmission. A typical packet includes a header or preamble portion and a payload portion. In general, the preamble portion facilitates delivery of the payload, which is the part of the transmitted data that is the purpose of the transmission. A communications system protocol typically specifies multiple types of packets that have different formats and/or functions (e.g., packets that communicate payload data, packets that communicate training information, etc.). Accurate determination of a type of a packet received by a receiver facilitates proper processing of the contents of the packet. Accordingly, a robust technique for detecting a type of a received packet is desired.